This invention relates to storage boxes (also known as cargo carriers) mounted on vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cargo carrier attachment cantilevered by a trailer hitch to the vehicle and pivotal about a generally vertical axis away from the vehicle.
Motorized vehicles, such as cars, trucks, and vans often transport both people and cargo. Occasionally, the cargo to be carried may exceed the space available inside the vehicle or, in other instances, it may be desirable to separate the cargo from the passengers. For bulky or heavy cargo, a wheeled cart or trailer may be towed behind the vehicle. However, fuel economy is typically poor because of the horsepower requirements and aerodynamics of such cargo hauling carts or trailers.
Where the weight and bulk of the cargo are not significant with respect to the size of the vehicle, cargo carriers rigidly mounted to the roof of the vehicle are known to be useful. However, roof-mounted cargo carriers may present a overhead clearance problem on some vehicles. Furthermore, the aerodynamics and fuel economy typically suffer with a roof-mounted cargo carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,983, which issued to Tomososki on Aug. 13, 1991, discloses a cargo carrier rigidly mounted to a trailer hitch at the rear of the vehicle. The rigid mounting of the carrier and the container thereon impairs access to the trunk of sedan vehicles, the tailgates of pickup trucks, or the rear door of vans. The cargo carrier disclosed by Tomososki also partially blocks access to the spare tire typically mounted at the rear of a van. Attachment of the carrier is not particularly convenient due the rigidly mounted container.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved cargo carrier for vehicles.
Another objective of this invention is the provision of a cargo carrier which is cantilevered to the vehicle and pivotable about a vertical axis spaced apart from the vehicle to provide better access to both the storage box and the vehicle therebehind.
Another objective of this invention is to provide a cargo carrier which is adaptable to carry small animals including pets such as dogs, cats, and birds.
A further objective of this invention is provide a rear-mounted cargo carrier which leaves the driver's vision through the rearview mirror of the vehicle substantially unobstructed.
Another objective of this invention is to provide a cargo carrier attachment from which the storage box or container is easily separable without the use of tools.
Another objective of this invention is the provision of a cargo carrier which will withstand various road and weather conditions.
Another objective of this invention is to provide a cargo carrier which may be locked to secure the contents.
Another objective of this invention is to provide a streamlined cargo carrier which has minimal adverse impact on aerodynamics and fuel economy.
A further objective of this invention is to provide a cargo carrier which is interposed between the rear bumper and rear window of the vehicle so as to discourage road grime from accumulating on the rear window.
Another objective of this invention is to provide a cargo carrier attachment which the user can quickly and easily insert into a trailer hitch mounted on the vehicle without having to stand between the attachment and the vehicle.
A further objective of this invention is to provide a cargo carrier which can be equipped with reflectors, brake lights, and license plates as required by local laws.
Another objective of this invention is to provide a cargo carrier which is durable in use and economical to manufacture.
A further objective of this invention is to provide a cargo carrier which provides a plurality of segregated levels of storage compartments therein.
These and other objects will be apparent from the description which follows.